


Writing is Hard

by thatoneunevenchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring, Fluff, M/M, not together, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneunevenchick/pseuds/thatoneunevenchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an author and when deadline is near he neglects to take care of himself so Dean will stop by to check on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing is Hard

Dean had been doing it for him for the longest time, not that he'd ever asked but after the first time of Dean finding him smelling like he had showered in a week and looking like it had been a fair amount of time since he'd slept, it had become as normal as watering his garden. Dean knocked on the grey front door of the shabby cottage and when there was no response Dean sighed and left himself into the unlocked house.  
There weren't any lights on and that wasn't all that surprising. Dean set the grouchies he'd bought on the light marble counter top of the breakfast bar before running up the stairs leading to the loft. Dean sighed once he'd reached the top. There was Cas, asleep on his arm, the light of the laptop screen illuminating his messy hair. Dean wandered over to Cas, pushing some of the dirty coffee mugs out of the way before lightly rubbing Cas's back.  
Cas inhaled deeply before sitting up and leaning back in his chair.  
"What's the date?" Cas asked sleepily, rubbing his hands over his face.  
"21st" Dean said softly, leaning against the front of Cas's desk.  
"Shit" Cas mumbled from behind his hands. "Dean I don't have time for your mothering, I have to finish this, deadline's tomorrow." Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, closing Cas's laptop as he reached for it.  
"Which is why I'm here" he said, leaning forward and taking a big whiff of Cas. "Yeah you're nasty, come on up" Cas sighed but allowed Dean to shoo him out of the chair and downstairs.  
"Dean come on, it's due tomorrow."  
"Yeah I know which is probably why you smell like you been homeless for a year" Dean said, pulling Cas's dirty bathrobe off and throwing it in the hamper outside of the bathroom. Cas groaned as Dean pushed him into the bathroom.  
"If I don't hear the water running in two minutes I'm coming in there and washing you myself" Dean said, before shutting the door. Dean shook his head and grabbed the garbage can from the kitchen, walking around the cottage, picking up candy wrappers, empty cans and various other items of garbage. He sighed, switching from the garbage can to the laundry basket, going up to the loft, picking up dirty laundry before bringing the basket in by the washer. He went into Cas's bedroom, grabbing a fresh pair of clothes, knocking on the door of the bathroom before opening it and setting the clothes on the toilet.  
Dean leaned against the back of the couch, waiting for Cas to finish up in the bathroom. The door swung open and Cas walked out, opening his arms in a grand gesture as if to present himself.  
"Shave" Dean said, pointing to Cas's untamed beard. Cas sighed, turning back into the bathroom. He came back out a moment later, clean shaven and looking tired.  
"Breakfast" Dean said, pushing Cas into the kitchen. Cas plopped down in one of the chairs at the breakfast bar, propping his head in his hand. Dean began putting away the grouchies, making sure to leave out the ham bits, cheese, eggs and tomatoes. Cas sleepily watched Dean prepare two omelets, yawning when Dean slid a plate in front of him.  
"Really though Dean I need to finish that last chapter"  
"Eat first" Dean said through a mouthful of eggs. Cas sighed, rolling his eyes but digging into the omelet all the same. After breakfast Cas headed back up to the loft to finish his story while Dean cleaned the dirty dishes and brewed a pot of coffee.  
Dean poured two cups of coffee, leaving Cas's black and putting two sugars in his own before heading up the stairs to the loft. He set Cas's mug down on the coaster next to his laptop and watched over his shoulder as he feverishly finished his book. Once he was done, he shut the cover of his laptop and leaned back in his chair, the back of his head barely touching Dean's stomach.  
"You gonna let me read it?" Dean asked, drinking the last bit of his coffee.  
"Have I ever?" Dean smiled, setting his mug down on the desk.  
"Well if you're finished then I guess I better be off" Dean said, heading towards the stairs.  
"Dean," Cas said softly, making Dean turn and look at him.  
"Hmm?"  
Cas looked down where he'd settled his hands in his lap and sighed. "It might maybe be nice for you to stay"  
Dean's eyebrows rose. "You'd like me to stay? I thought you hated my mothering?"  
A small smiled spread across Cas's lips and he shook his head slightly. "I do, but I don't mind your company"  
"What are you saying?" Dean asked, frowning.  
Cas shrugged. "I usually only see you when I'm nearly finished with a book, and I don't know I guess I miss your company"  
Dean smiled, shaking his head. "Yeah okay, I'll stay"


End file.
